The Terror of Xicer
by the ultimate SoBe Master
Summary: A new warrior named Xicer knows what is supposed to happen during the Cell Games, and knows that the only threat to him is the man called Goku. He goes to finish off his threat. currently revising
1. Gohan's Courage, Cell's Challenge

Ch. 1

Gohan's Courage, Cell's Challenge

"I give this fight to you, Cell," said Goku as he lowered to the ground. His clothes were battered, but surprisingly not horribly so. "I'm done fighting!"

"I didn't really think that it would be that easy!" Cell laughed. "And since you are obviously the strongest fighter, there is no one left to stop me! The whole universe is mine!!"

"Not so fast, Cell!" shouted Goku, his energy flaring around him. "Just because I forfeited the match, it doesn't mean that it's over yet!"

"You cannot be serious!?" replied Cell. "If you couldn't beat me, there is not a single man on this goddamn planet who can, Super Saiyan!"

"That's where you're wrong, Cell! I have discovered a man with far greater strength than my own," Goku looked directly into Cell's eyes. "I know he can beat you!"

"What are you talking about, Goku?!" shouted Piccolo. "We're the only ones here, so who is this warrior you speak of?!"

"Yes, Kakarot, where is this imaginary warrior of yours?" asked Vegeta with an amused sneer.

"He is among us," said Goku. He then looked to Gohan. Everyone gasped. "Come down here, my son,"

"Who, m-me? O-okay, Dad," said Gohan as he removed his cape, letting it fall to the ground. He then flew down to Goku and Cell, already in his Super Saiyan form.

"This ought to make for a laugh," muttered Vegeta, snickering to himself.

"What in the hell are you trying to pull?!" shouted Cell furiously. "You promise me a warrior, but instead you bring me a child!"

"This child shall provide more of a challenge than all your previous battles put together," assured Goku.

"We shall see," said Cell with a malicious grin on his face.

"Are you sure I can beat him, Dad?" asked Gohan. "I mean, I'm only a kid!"

Goku turned to Gohan and placed his hands gently on his son's shoulders. Looking into Gohan's eyes, he said, "You can do it, Son. I am sure of it!"

"Okay, Dad. I'll do my best!" replied Gohan, taking a fighting stance.

"Are you finished running your mouth yet?! I want to get this over with!" Cell interrupted, annoyed.

"Okay, Gohan, give him hell!" said Goku as he rejoined the others.

"That's more like it!" said Cell. He flew at Gohan. Upon reaching him, Cell began with a high roundhouse kick. Gohan ducked under it, but before he could retaliate, Cell began throwing lightning fast punches and kicks at him, forcing him to put up his guard. He didn't allow a single attack to land, but he knew he couldn't keep this up. He had to strike, and soon.

Gohan soon found his opening. The instant he moved to the side to dodge one of Cell's punches, he moved in close and began hammering his fists into Cell's gut. His fists were moving so fast that he appeared to have many arms instead of just two. He soon slowed and his leg flew up hard into Cell's side. As Cell began moving in the same direction as his leg, he uppercutted Cell in the jaw. Cell began speeding upward, momentarily stunned. Gohan grinned and flew after him. As he got nearer, he began to form an energy orb in his hand. Once he had reached Cell, Cell had just managed to right himself. Gohan gave Cell no chance to counter as he slammed the energy ball into Cell's face. A cloud formed around Cell's head from the explosion. Gohan then teleported behind Cell. He raised his fists, clasped together in a ball, and pounded them into the back of Cell's neck. Cell was immediately sent smashing into the Earth like a speeding bullet. Dust kicked up around the point of impact.

As the dust cleared, Cell was just getting to his feet. He wiped the trail of blood from the corner of his lips and smirked. "That was pretty good, Kid," he said. "I must say, I underestimated you, but that won't happen again!" Powering up, he began firing large, red energy blasts at Gohan. Gohan, having no time to deflect them, began moving quickly to dodge them. He managed to dodge most of them, but the last few caught him off guard and he was engulfed in the blasts.

"Gohan!" cried Piccolo.

Cell began laughing. "It would seem your little warrior' didn't have what it takes!" However, his smile faded when he saw that Gohan was still alive. His arms were still up as the smoke faded. They immediately dropped limply in front of him as he lowered to the ground, breathing heavily. Blood trickled down his arms like crimson streams. He breathed a sigh of relief a few moments later.

"Goku, what have you done?!" shouted Piccolo. "Can't you see that Gohan isn't strong enough?! He'll die if this keeps up!"

"Don't you worry about a thing," said Goku as he watched on with a calm look on his face. "He's just getting started!"

"For Gohan's sake, I hope you're right,"

Gohan backflipped several times until he had reached a large rock formation. Pushing off it, he flew at Cell headfirst and headbutted Cell in the stomach. This caused Cell to spit up a bit of blood, stumbling backwards several feet as he clutched his stomach. "How dare you!?" he spat, wiping the blood from his mouth and sneering.

Jumping backwards, Gohan raised his hands above his head in a triangle formation. "Ma-sen-ko...!" he shouted as he began to charge a bright, yellow ball of energy in his hands. Crying out, he thrust his hands forward and released the energy in a large beam. Cell, not having enough time to react, was engulfed in the blast. "Got him!" said Gohan, grinning wide with excitement. When the smoke had cleared, however, it was revealed that Cell had come out of it with barely a scratch on him. Gohan's grin faded. "What?!"

"Is that the best you've got, Child?!" laughed Cell, smirking. "Hah! That barely even tickled!"

"Damn," muttered Gohan.

"Now, it's my turn!" Cell shouted, cupping his hands at his side. "Ka~~me~~..." he began as a bright blue energy orb began to form in his hands, "...ha~~me~~..." he grinned, "...ha~~~~~!!!" he cried, thrusting his hands forward and opening them. A large beam of energy erupted from them, headed straight for Gohan. Gohan leapt out of the way just in time, narrowly avoiding the blast. "Damn," muttered Cell as the Kamehameha Wave dissipated, "I missed,"

"That was way too close!" said Gohan softly, breathing heavily. He stood up and turned to Cell. He took a step forward and then paused. With a twitch of his foot, he shot at Cell like a bullet. Upon reaching him, Gohan uppercutted him hard into the air and took off after him. Grabbing him by the arm, Gohan hurled him hard into the ground. Gohan then began firing a volley of energy blasts at him. After several blasts, he ended the barrage with another Masenko.

When the smoke cleared, Cell was already on his feet. "That was quite impressive, Kid," he said, "but you are still no match for me!" Gohan flew at Cell. However, when Gohan reached him, Cell lashed out with his foot, sending Gohan smashing into a rock formation nearby. The formation crumbled and collapsed, falling down on top of him.

"No!! Gohan!!!" cried Piccolo.

"Are you gonna get up and continue this humiliation, or are you gonna stay down and admit defeat? It is up to you," Cell shouted at the pile of rubble.

Gohan slowly lifted a large slab of rock off of him and let it crash down beside him. Blood dripped from his forehead, and he was breathing heavily. "I...am not giving up!!"

"You have an aggressive fighting spirit! I'll give you that," said Cell. Gohan gritted his teeth and flew at Cell. They quickly engaged in a fierce struggle, matching blow for blow. However, Gohan was just barely able to keep up. Gohan ducked, dodging one of Cell's high kicks, and rammed his fist into Cell's gut. Cell sputtered as the wind was knocked out of him. Cell grinned and slammed his knee into Gohan's stomach, causing Gohan to spit blood. He then followed up with a backhand to Gohan's mouth, sending Gohan flying backwards. The young Super Saiyan slammed into the ground several feet away.

Gohan simply lied there, not moving. "What am I doing?!" he said to himself. "Dad said I would win, but I know that is not true. I'm just a kid! I'm no match for Cell!" He took a deep breath and sat up. He had made his decision. He slowly stood up. "Stop!" he yelled. "Stop with this senseless fighting!!"

"What?! Are you giving up, Boy?!" said Cell with a grin on his face.

Remaining silent, Gohan slowly advanced towards Cell. He stopped when he was a mere few feet from the bio android. Then, he spoke. "I know now why my dad has chosen me as the next one to face you in this awful tournament," he began. "I have always had trouble with controlling my temper. When someone would threaten my friends or family, I would get angry. I would become uncontrollable! I would lose myself in my rage, and that is why my dad believes I can win!!"

"Nice monologue, Kid," said Cell, "but it won't do you any good," He grinned. "In fact, you have provided me with a challenge!" He glanced quickly to the Z warriors watching on from the sidelines. "Let's see just how powerful you really are!!"

"If you were to piss me off, I would kill you! You do realize this, do you not?"

"We'll just have to wait and see. You are merely a child after all,"

"Yeah?! Well, you're just a toddler!" blurted Krillin, issuing a chuckle from Yamcha and Tien.

"Shut up, Baldy, or we're all gonna get it!" growled Vegeta, punching him in the gut and knocking the wind out of him.

"Hey! Shut up over there or I'll blow this stinking planet to Kingdom Come right now!" Cell shouted. "Not that it matters,"

"Oh, uh...right!" said Krillin, staring sheepishly at his feet.

"Now, let's see..." said Cell, counting the other Z warriors. His tail then extended from beneath his wing case and forced seven miniature versions of himself - which he called his "children" - from the end of it. His tail then retracted. Each of the Cell's Children was about three and a half feet tall. The crests on their heads extended just a couple of inches above their heads. The markings that covered their blue bodies were navy blue.

"Now, my children, attack!" ordered Cell. Cell's children flew off towards Goku and the other Z warriors, each one taking to a different warrior. Gohan watched in horror as the others were tortured by these little devils. These creatures were just way too powerful for the others to handle. They were slowly getting worn down.

"Are you getting angry yet?!" asked Cell. Gohan remained silent. As he continued to watch, he was getting angrier and angrier. He was shaking with fury, his fists tightly clenched at his sides. As he knew he could do nothing to help his fellow Z warriors in this horrific battle. No, not battle. This was an onslaught.

Suddenly, Android Sixteen leapt at Cell from out of nowhere and wrapped his arms tightly around Cell, squeezing Cell against the android's chest. Cell immediately began struggling. "What is the meaning of this, Android?! Let me go!" he demanded.

"I cannot do that, Cell," said Android Sixteen calmly. "You are a threat to this world, so I must eliminate you,"

"You don't have the strength to defeat me, you stupid piece of scrap metal!" spat Cell.

"This I know," Sixteen admitted. "That is why I am going to take you out along with me by detonating the bomb inside of me!"

"What?!" Cell s eyes went wide and he began struggling harder.

"I am not going to stand around and watch Gohan and his friends die!" said the android as he began to glow white.

"No~~!!" cried Cell.

As quickly as he had started, Android Sixteen stopped glowing. "What is this?! This is not in my calculations,"

"Didn't you know? Bulma removed your bomb when she was repairing you, feeling it would be too dangerous to leave inside of you!" shouted Krillin.

"This is not good," said Sixteen.

"Did you hear that? They removed your bomb, and that makes you no longer a threat to me!" said Cell with a wicked grin on his face. "There is only one thing left to do with a useless, piece of shit android like you, and that is to dispose of it!" He elbowed Android Sixteen in the gut, causing the android to let go. He then spun around and delivered a punch so hard that it caused Sixteen to blow to pieces. Only his head remained intact, which rolled to the side of a large boulder. Gohan was speechless, sputtering as he watched the android seemingly die.

Meanwhile, a reporter and his cameraman watched in horror from behind a boulder. "You, Sir," Android Sixteen's head called weakly.

"Who, m-m-me?" asked the paranoid reporter.

"Yes, you. Please...take me to Gohan...and set m-me down in fr-front of...of him," Sixteen stuttered.

"O-okay," replied the reporter, obviously terrified. Scooping up Number Sixteen's head in his arms, the reporter quickly took the android to Gohan and set the android down. He then ran back behind the boulder like the coward he was.

"Down here..." said Sixteen weakly.

"Sixteen! You're still alive?!" said Gohan, amazed.

"Only barely," he replied. "Gohan...it is okay to fight for the good of hu-humanity... Let your anger explode...and de-defeat Cell!"

"Shut your mouth, you stupid android!" shouted Cell. He turned and crushed Sixteen's head under his foot. "He was a piece of garbage anyway,"

Something clicked in Gohan's brain. He was through standing around and doing nothing. He'd had enough. He cried out with all his might as his energy expanded hugely around him in a bright, blinding flash of light. When the light faded, it was revealed that Gohan was different. His hair jutted upward and was more golden than before. His muscle mass had increased slightly. His energy crackled around him in the form of blue electricity and a fierce golden aura. His face also seemed more...pure. He had done it. He had become an Ascended Super Saiyan.

"Cell!" he shouted, pointing his finger at Cell. "You're dead! I will show you no mercy!" He rushed Cell and elbowed him hard, sending Cell crashing to the ground.

"Well, what are you waiting for, my children?!" he shouted as he got to his feet. "Attack the boy! Now!!" The Cell's children immediately charged at Gohan.

To be continued...


	2. The Ascended Super Saiyan

Title: Dragonball Z: The Terror of Xicer

Author: Pika189

Chapter 2: Super Saiyan 2 Gohan!

Email: Dragonball Z

"Uh…Ugghhh…" Cell groaned in agony. Gohan was standing about 6-8 ft. away from Cell, aura surging around him, lightning crackling. The Cell Juniors had stopped beating the crap out of the other Z-warriors and were staring at Gohan.

Cell was getting fed up w/ the Cell Juniors just staring at him. "Well, what are you waiting for! Attack him, now!" Cell coughed.

The Cell Juniors quickly broke out of their 'trance' and flew at him. Gohan teleported out of the way. All the Cell Juniors stopped in their tracks, except for 1. That Cell Junior flew right into a boulder and exploded. "Is that all you've got?" Gohan asked, smirking. One down, 6 to go.

One of the Cell Juniors flew at Gohan. Once it got close enough, Gohan stepped to the side, put his arm out in front of him, his hand in a chopping position, and knocked its head off.

All 5 other Cell Juniors flew at Gohan full speed. Gohan flew above them and started hurling energy blasts at them. When the smoke cleared, there was only 1 of the Cell Juniors left. "Kame-hame…" Gohan called out, cupping his hands to his side. A blue ball of energy started forming in his hands.

The Cell Jr. did the same, calling out, "Ka-me-ha-me…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed, releasing the energy in a Kamehameha Wave. The Cell Jr. did the same. Gohan's Kamehameha completely overwhelmed the Cell Junior's. And the Cell Jr. was destroyed.

"Now it's your turn!" Gohan screamed, turning towards Cell, teeth clenched. Cell looked terrified.

Gohan flew at Cell, causing Cell to put up his guard. Gohan then teleported and appeared behind Cell. He kicked Cell in the back of the neck, sending him flying. Cell quickly recovered and launched himself at Gohan. Gohan teleported above Cell and landed a devastating blow to the head. Cell was unconscious for about 2 minutes or so.

When Cell recovered, he jumped backwards, away from Gohan. He pressed his index and middle fingers to his forehead and started charging orange energy. "Special Beam Cannon…" Cell announced. Gohan just stared at him. "FIRE!" Cell cried, firing the energy in 2 beams that coiled around each other. When it got close enough, Gohan knocked it upwards as if it were nothing. 'He's become much more powerful! How could a kid obtain so much power!" Cell thought.

Gohan rushed Cell, kneeing him in the gut. He then went into a roundhouse kick and kicked Cell in the jaw. Cell sprawled over, holding his gut and groaning in pain. Then, in a very disgusting way, he vomited up Android 18. She was unconscious. "#18!" Krillin cried out as he rushed to her side. Krillin scooped up Android 18 and quickly retreated back to the others.

Cell reverted back to his 2nd form. He looked horrified. "Your time is up, Cell! You're gonna pay for the lives that you've taken!" Gohan announced angrily.

'I better blow myself up before he destroys me. It's my only chance to destroy this planet!' Cell thought. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! You will be dead before you even can lay another hit on me!" Cell announced.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Gohan replied angrily.

Suddenly, Cell started to slowly expand, lightning crackling around him. "You don't get it, do you! I am going to blow myself up and take you and this whole planet w/ me! Ahahahah!" Cell announced, smirking.

'Oh no! If he blows himself up, this whole planet will be destroyed! And the entire universe will be in grave danger!" Goku thought worriedly. Goku then put his hand out in front of him and the middle and index fingers of his other hand on his forehead.

"Goku, what are you doing!" Piccolo asked worriedly.

"Just putting an end to the terror we call Cell." Goku replied, turning his head to the others for an instant, then turning back to face Cell. He teleported in front of Cell, his hand touching Cell's now huge stomach.

"No! What are you d-doing!" Cell asked in terror.

"I will NOT allow you to blow up this planet! And I'm taking you far away from here!" Goku explained furiously.

"No! Goku, you can't!" Krillin cried, rushing towards Goku. But before he could get there to pull Goku away, Goku used the Instant Transmission to take Cell far away from harms way.

"NO, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDD!" Gohan cried. He dropped to the ground and burst into tears, slamming his fists to the ground.

Suddenly, Goku reappeared behind Gohan. Cell was nowhere to be seen. Everyone saw that Goku had returned, except for Gohan. "Why are you crying, son?" Goku asked calmly.

Gohan quickly turned around. "DAD! I thought I'd lost you forever!" Gohan cried, embracing Goku in a strong father-and-son hug.

"It's ok, son. It's ok. The terror of Cell is finally over." Goku reassured, softly patting Gohan on the back.

Just then, a large cloud of dust kicked up and a strong wind started to blow about 7 ft. away from them. Goku broke away from Gohan and rushed to the sidelines. From out of the dust, a hot pink energy beam shot towards Gohan.

Gohan cocked his head slightly over, barely missing the beam. Gohan recognized the beam. Three hairs fell from his head. It was Frieza's Death Beam. It shot right through Trunks's chest. Trunks fell to the ground. Seeing this, Vegeta became furious. Out of the dust stepped Cell, who was now in his Perfect form once again, stronger than ever. "TRUUUUUNNNNKKKKSSSSSSSSS!" Vegeta screamed in rage. He flew at Cell full speed. "You're gonna pay for what you did to my SON!" Vegeta screamed. His hand was in a chopping position. Once he'd gotten close enough to Cell, he swung at him. But Cell grabbed his middle & index fingers and bent them backwards, breaking them. He them ripped them off and tossed them to the side. Vegeta screamed in pain.

"Is that the best you've got, Vegeta! Hah! You ARE pathetic! Ahahah!" Cell laughed. He then landed a blow to Vegeta's upper arm, sending him flying, breaking his arm. "Now, Vegeta, it's time to say goodbye!" Cell laughed, charging a huge, white energy orb in his hands.

He then fired it straight at Vegeta who was writhing in pain on the ground. "No, Vegeta!" Goku cried. He rushed at Vegeta and got in front of him, using himself as a human shield. Goku's arm was broken.

"Argh, how dare you hurt my dad! Let's finish it!" Gohan screamed, enraged. "KAAAAAA…MEEEEE…HAAAAA…MEEEEEEEEE…" Gohan cried, cupping his hands to his side and charging a blue energy orb. Cell did the same.

"Die kid!" Cell cried, releasing a Kamehameha.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed, releasing a huge Kamehameha Wave.

"No! This cannot be! His energy wave can't be this strong!" Cell cried in terror as Gohan's Kamehameha edged closer and closer to Cell.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed, releasing his full power on Cell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cell screamed in agony as he disintegrated.

Somewhere in this vast universe, a warrior of amazing strength was watching Gohan. "This was not supposed to happen! Goku should have been destroyed! I'll have to destroy him myself! I have to! He knows the Spirit Bomb! I can't touch it, or else I'll be instantly destroyed!" the warrior yelled angrily. And he teleported away from his lookout. His destination: Earth.

A/N: How'd u like it? I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story. Well, please R&R!


	3. Ultimate Warrior

Title: Dragonball Z: The Terror of Xicer

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 3: The Ultimate Warrior

Email: Dragonball Z

Having defeated the monstrosity that was Cell, the Z fighters headed back to the Lookout for a well-earned relaxation…

"Well guys, it's finally over!" Goku exclaimed. He had a humongous smile on his face.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to Gohan here!" replied Oolong.

"Aw gee, it was nothing really…" Gohan stated, blushing and grinning at the same time. "By the way, where have you been all this time, Oolong?!"

"Well, I uh…I was hiding at Roshi's place, ok?! There, ya happy now?!" Oolong blurted out.

"Ok, Oolong! I was just asking!" Gohan stated.

"Hey guys! What are we waiting for?! Let's call on the dragon and make our wish!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"But Piccolo and Kami merged together, so there aren't any dragonballs anymore, remember?!" Krillin said.

"Oh yeah! Wait a second! Dende, can't you create a new set of dragonballs?!" Yamcha asked.

"Yes, I guess I could try." Dende replied calmly. He made his way into the interior of the Lookout, the others following close behind. He made his way into a room with a small, round, white table. It had a small, stone statue placed on top of it. Upon closer inspection, the statue was of Shenron.

Dende made his way over to the table. Dende placed his hands out over the statue. It started to glow, and soon after, a set of seven dragonballs had appeared floating next to Dende. He then made his way back outside, the dragonballs and the other Z fighters following close behind.

He made his way to the edge of the Lookout and pointed a finger above him. The dragonballs suddenly began to glow, and shot into the air. They then shot away from each other into the distance. "You will have to gather the dragonballs again it looks like," Dende said. "I have made it so that Shenron can now grant two wishes instead of just one! Also, Shenron can bring you back to life as many times as you want instead of just once!"

"Awesome, Dende! That's so kind of you!" Goku stated.

"Thank you, Goku!" Dende replied, blushing slightly.

The Z warriors headed out, Dragon Radar in hand, and soon returned with the dragonballs. "I see you have returned with the dragonballs!" Dende and Mr. Popo said in unison.

Gohan took the dragonballs and placed them on the floor of the Lookout near the center temple. "Rise, Shenron!" He shouted.

Suddenly, pitch black clouds covered the sky. The dragonballs began to glow, and out of them spawned a humongous, green, serpentine dragon with many teeth in it's mouth, two flat-ended horns, and long, flowing, green hair. "He who hath summoned me, I shall grant thee two wishes. What be they?" Shenron said calmly.

"Shenron, please bring everyone killed by Cell and the androids back to life!" Goku shouted.

"It shall be done!" Shenron replied. His red eyes started to glow and soon after they had started to glow, they stopped. People all over the world started to wake up, wondering how that was even possible.

"Shenron, could you possibly, maybe, sort of…remove the bomb from Number 18?" Krillin asked, blushing.

Android 18, who was currently behind one of the outer temples, was stunned. 'I can't believe it! Krillin cares about me enough to remove the self destruct device from my body so I don't ever have to blow myself up, and I can still live!' Android 18 thought, blushing slightly.

"It shall be done!" Shenron said. His eyes again began to glow, and when they stopped glowing, Android 18 felt her right breast, pressing the button that would detonate the bomb. Nothing happened. The bomb really was gone.

Android 18 suddenly ran out from behind the temple and tackled Krillin in a tight hug. "Oh Krillin! That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done to me!" She exclaimed.

"Android 18, you-you're crushing me!" Krillin breathed. His face was turning purple.

"Oh, sorry," Android 18 replied, loosening her grip. She then suddenly drew Krillin into a passionate kiss that lasted at least a minute if not more.

"All right, Krillin! Way to go, buddy!" Yamcha cheered, grinning, as Krillin and Number 18 broke away. They then helped each other up, both as red as a strawberry.

"Farewell for now!" Shenron said. He then disappeared, and the dragonballs then shot into the air and flew away from each other into the distance. The clouds then parted.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew against the Lookout, knocking over Oolong. Everyone looked to the far side of the Lookout. A tall, muscular warrior with long, spiky, purple hair tied into a ponytail and with a long strand hanging down each side of his face was hovering a few feet above the Lookout. "Well, well, I have found you, Goku!" The warrior cackled in a thick, raspy voice. He was grinning maliciously. As he lowered to the Lookout, he said, "You are supposed to be dead, but nevertheless, that can be arranged!"

Turning Super Saiyan, Goku jumped out in front of the others. "Who the hell are you?!" He asked angrily.

"Ah, that's right. You don't know of me, considering you live on this wretched, backwater planet!" The warrior laughed wickedly. "I think you deserve to know your killer before you DIE! It's Xicer!!"

"Damn you! What have I done to you?!" Goku shouted. His hands were clenched into tight fists and his teeth were gritted together.

"You were merely born, Goku! That is what you have done!"

Goku gasped. "What do you have against me?! Why do you hate me that much?!!"

"Because…because you have always been in the way! If I would have tried to take over the universe a few years ago, you would have most likely abliterated me! So I waited and trained rigorously! Now that I am here, I am much, much stronger!" Xicer suddenly disappeared, reappearing in front of Goku. Goku gasped. Xicer picked him up by the neck and threw him across the Lookout.

When Goku landed, Xicer slowly rose into the sky. He then pointed his index finger at Goku, and a large, black ring of energy appeared in front of it. It seemed as though there was water in the ring, for everything seen through the ring was distorted. "REOTEM…PA" Xicer bellowed. Suddenly, an enormous, purple energy wave erupted from the energy ring. Before Goku could react, he was engulfed by Xicer's Reotempa Wave. A bloodcurtling scream was heard, and when the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of Goku but a black mark and a bit of Goku's charred clothing.

"FATHER!!!" Gohan screamed, turning Super Saiyan 2. He flew up towards Xicer at high speed. "You will pay for killing my dad!!!" He cried.

"Oh will I?! I beg to differ, boy!" Xicer cackled. He raised his finger, and a dark blue dot of energy appeared on it. "Taiento!!" He bellowed. Many tiny, dark blue energy balls began erupting from his finger. They were like bullets. They quickly struck down Gohan.

He landed on the Lookout with a loud crash, reverting back to his base form. He could barely move after that attack.

"Now, you will have to have be a lot stronger than that if you wish to defeat me! I leave you now…We are sure to meet again!" Xicer laughed, and with that, he disappeared.

A/N: Well, what did you all think?! I know it's been forever, but the story is finally starting to get interesting! WOOT! Lol, anyway, I will be doing more updating again soon, so if you are a fan of my work, stay tooned to my profile, and I'll have more updates again soon…See ya!


End file.
